Trained by the Best
by mckeown
Summary: Jake Hunter, after surviving a hunt that went wrong, is found by a Yautja hunter who adopts him as his son. Surviving his Chiva was the hardest thing Jake thought he had to do, little did he know. Last chaps will be re-written soon
1. Chapter 1

T'sak prepared his ship for landing and looked out one of the port views. The planet known as Vish-orak, offered a fair amount of game for him. There were even a few ooman settlements but he was under orders to avoid the oomans if he could help it. The species was struggling enough without his kind hunting them down for sport.

T'sak cloaked his vessel and landed it. The oomans might have attained the technology to travel to other planets but they still had a long way to go to be able to track his people when they came to visit.

As soon as the ship had landed T'sak went to the armory and outfitted himself.

The hunt was about to begin.

Jake Hunter slung his rifle over his shoulder and tucked a knife into the scabbard on his belt; he also tucked another one into his boot. It paid to be careful. Especially on a planet like Pluto, this place was not for those who just wanted a good time. Every day the three human settlements here had to fight for survival from starvation, dehydration or the elements. There were plenty of rivers and animals to feed all the humans in the settlements but getting to them was the challenge. Some of the rivers were poisonous; some of the animals had tempers that flared to dangerous heights if they weren't taken down immediately.

True to his name Jake was one of the seven hunters of his settlement who braved the jungle every day to bring back food for the people. Being as he had no family of his own his life was considered expendable, but Jake did not think that way. He did, however, love exploring the wild jungle despite the fact that everything in it was prepared to kill him.

Jake didn't go alone however, his faithful German Shepherd, Samurai, was a good hunting partner to have along for the dog could sense danger instantly.

An hour before dawn Jake and Samurai slipped outside the settlement's safety net and were vulnerable to the dangers of the jungle, many of those dangers were still undiscovered.

Jake held onto his rifle as he stealthily crept through the forest, Samurai belly crawled beside him. Aside from his rifle Jake also had two pistols hanging around his waist.

Jake didn't know it, but as he walked silently on the forest floor he was being watched.

T'sak watched the ooman and admired the skill the young hunter had. He waited until the ooman disappeared and then he went his own way, looking for the dangerous prey that this world was known for. Along his way he killed and skinned two large four-legged animals that stunk as bad as spoiled meat. But their heads would make good trophies. Thoughts of the lone ooman, with the four-legged sniffing animal that followed him, returned to him from time to time. The ooman was young, hardly nineteen cycles old, according to ooman reckoning, and he reminded T'sak of his lost son. His son had died on his first hunt due to the lack of proper tutelage. T'sak had killed the Leader who had led his son's hunting party with his own hands. The young made mistakes and though this ooman had skill this _was_ a dangerous planet. T'sak wondered why he was even giving the ooman a second thought. He was no concern of his.

T'sak heard a loud angry roar, coming from the direction he had come from, and he paused. This roar was followed by thunderous sounds, and as the sky was clear only a large animal could make those, also there were the strange noises distinguishable between the roars. T'sak had seen enough dogs in his lifetime to know what they sounded like and without a second thought he turned and raced towards the sound.

Jake moved cautiously through the forest. He was looking for the large antelope-looking animals that usually were grazing in open meadows. To get to the nearest meadow Jake would have to cross a river but he had done so many times that he no longer thought much about where he was going.

Jake was hopping onto the fifth rock when he noticed that Samurai was scampering back to the bank and once there he started whining and barking. Jake froze. He had never encountered anything larger than a three-foot fish in this river but the inconvenient thing about territorial predators was that they were always changing their boundaries. Still, he was on a fairly large rock so he should be safe.

That was when it hit Jake and he looked down. There had never been a rock this size here before! He was sure of it! Looking closer he could see ridges in it that looked almost…scaly.

Jake jumped back the way he had come just as the 'rock' moved and he saw a six-legged crocodile-like animal. Jake grabbed for his gun but the crocodile rammed its head down and caused a water wave to splash over the human. The beast roared as it charged for Jake the hunter had now become the hunted. Jake jumped for the bank, thinking it was safety. But, amid Samurai's barking, the crocodile roared and smashed into the water, disappearing from sight.

Jake unslung his rifle and held it ready, flicking the safety catch off with his thumb. Cautiously he looked into the murky water, wondering if the beast had given up. Just then Samurai barked and leapt away from the water just as the crocodile dove up and clamped its jaws around Jake and pulled him under. Samurai leapt after the crocodile but landed in the water. The monster was gone!

Samurai barked furiously as he ran out of the water and began sniffing around, trying to sniff out his master.

The crocodile came back up and landed on the bank, Jake in between its jaws. Samurai attacked the creature and the crocodile threw Jake aside as it turned its attention to the dog. Just then a flash of blue light came out of the cover of trees and burned into the monster's hide. Two more flashes of blue came at the creature, this time aimed for its head and the crocodile's head exploded.

Samurai ran to the body of his master and started licking his face, not sure what else he could do. That Jake was alive he could tell for his master was breathing. The only thing that had saved Jake from being crushed was his body armor but he did have gashes in his body from the creature's teeth and he was bleeding profusely.

Samurai knew his master was in danger and so he turned to see their rescuer who was inspecting his kill.

T'sak really didn't know what else to focus on for he had no idea why he had shot the beast in hopes of rescuing the ooman. Hearing the dog whine T'sak turned and the dog ran to him, barking but not in a threatening way as far as he could tell. Then the dog ran back to where the ooman lay and T'sak couldn't help but think that maybe he had been too late. But then he scanned the ooman's body and found he still lived.

Not even pausing to question his motives, T'sak scooped up the body of the ooman hunter and, with the dog following, made his way back to his ship.


	2. Chapter 2

T'sak glanced at the monitors. Within five hours the damage done to the ooman would be repaired but until that time T'sak would put off the thought of what he was going to do with the ooman now that he had him. The dog lay in a corner, occasionally thumping its tail whenever the ooman stirred. Dogs were strange creatures. T'sak waited till he was sure the ooman would not awaken while he was away and then he left his ship. He returned to the place where he had killed the monster and very skillfully he cleaned off one leg, with the claws attached. This he would mount on his wall.

When he returned to the ship he found that the dog had moved. It was now lying in front of the chamber wherein its master lay. The dog whined softly and put one of its paws against the glass. It turned its head toward T'sak as he approached and slunk back into its corner. T'sak watched the dog. Not quite sure what to make of its behavior. He could tell that the animal was worried about the ooman and cared about him. Cared enough to entrust his master's recovery to a total stranger, who wasn't even an ooman.

T'sak scanned the readings he had taken of the ooman. The young hunter was built strongly; his bones still weaker compared to a Yautja but with the proper training that could be overcome. Where muscle failed cunning could win. T'sak shook his head and paced. What was he thinking? Was he even seriously considering, even for a moment, of taking the young ooman and training him as he had his son? The very idea was outrageous if not laughable. The council would mock him. His clan would outlaw him. Or would they? He was, after all, the firstborn of the head of his clan. His father would support any decision he made, even if that decision was adopting the ooman as his son.

T'sak glanced at the ooman who floated in the healing tank. Could this young one replace his son? Could he succeed where his son had failed? Would his First Hunt be the beginning of a great career or his last?

But no. What if the ooman had family? He just couldn't take him. There might be oomans in the village who depended on him, why else would one so young be allowed out to hunt on his own?

T'sak set his scanner on the ooman villages. He would wait and see if anyone came out looking for the injured hunter.

Jake awoke with a mild headache and his eyes blinked a few times before they began to focus. His body felt as though he had been run over again and again by a monster truck. And then he remembered. The water monster, its teeth sinking into him as it grabbed him and dragged him below. After that his memory was fuzzy. He remembered the pain. Water filling his lungs and choking for air.

Jake looked around. It was very dark. Where was he? Had the monster taken him back to its den? He had heard that there were creatures that did that. If they had previously eaten they would wound their prey and drag them back to their den to eat them at a later time. He heard a strange sound and shuddered. Was the creature coming to finish him off? Jake knew it would not be a quick death, nor would it be painless. Then he felt something licking his face and he gasped in surprise.

"Samurai?" His voice cracked and he tried to bring his eyes to focus on his dog and when they finally did he realized that Samurai was not the only thing in the room. Standing behind Samurai, looking down at him, was a very tall creature but Jake realized suddenly that it was an intelligent lifeform for it wore armor. Where the heck was he?

The creature looked at him from behind a mask and tilted its head toward the dog. Cautiously, the creature put a hand out and rested it on Samurai's head. Jake was shocked when his dog wagged his tail at the touch. But he was even more surprised when the creature looked back at him and spoke.

"Suh-moor-i?"

Blinking from shock Jake nodded and finally found his voice. "Yes, that's his name." Did the creature understand him? Jake hoped that it did for he had never taken How-to-Communicate-With-a-Member-of-an-Alien-Species 101 class. He had no idea what to do or what the creature(person) wanted with him.

"What…do…it…mean?"

Well, somebody had taught the fellow English, or maybe, being as advanced looking as it was, it had learned on its own. "It means, more or less, warrior."

The creature threw its head back and barked a strange sound that Jake finally realized was laughter. What was funny?

"You…name…dog…war-your? Ha!" The creature walked to some monitors, still laughing, and Jake slowly sat up to see where he was. He was lying on a metal table in a lab type room. Most likely on the creature's ship.

"Where am I?"

The creature paused and looked back at me. "On…ship. I find…you…I fix…you mend…whole again."

Jake took that to mean that he was healthy and slung his feet to the floor. He winced from the pain that action cost him. Well, his wounds had healed but it seemed he would still be sore for a few days.

"You…rest." The creature said, walking back to him.

"No, I must get back. I don't know how long I've been out but I've got to get back. They'll be worried."

"No…one…was." The creature said and Jake froze.

"What?" The creature placed one of his reptilian hands on Jake's shoulder and Samurai withdrew, getting a feeling that whatever was going on was too deep for a dog to understand.

"I watch…town. No one…come…to…look…for you."

***

T'sak watched the ooman as he took in what he had said. To be told that no one from your own village looked for you when you did not return had to be the saddest thing a hunter could ever here. It meant that they only thought of him as a source to help feed themselves, nothing more.

"How do you know?" The ooman asked and T'sak explained that he had watched the town. Three older hunters had come out and gone hunting and then returned to the village. No one had come looking for him.

T'sak knew, without asking the ooman, that he had no relatives or dependants. Surely if he had they would have sent someone to look for him. The ooman was alone, friendless, on a dangerous planet. T'sak's mind was made up, now, all he had to do was convince the ooman that he would be better off with him.

"Ooman…you come…with me. Give you…home…train you…teach you. Be war-your. Be hunter. Be strong. Be…my son."


	3. Chapter 3

Jake's mouth seemed to drop to the floor. This creature wanted to take him in? To adopt him?

Jake remained silent and T'sak, as he had introduced himself, remained where he was, waiting. Thinking about it, Jake realized it wasn't all that shocking. And there was nothing to keep him here. His own people did not care enough about him to come looking for him. And yet here was this strange intelligent life form. Offering to train him, to teach him, to adopt him! Well, why not?

Jake barely remembered his parents. And he had no siblings. He had no one to call family.

But could he call this creature/person 'father'? Could he adapt himself to his lifestyle? Live like him? And never return to his people? Jake was not too dense to notice the human skull hanging in a pouch from T'sak's belt.

Jake looked up at T'sak and nodded. "Teach me. I want to be a warrior."

T'sak nodded as well. "My son. Jake…no good…for name. Call you…B'udg'un." To Jake it sounded like 'bludgeon'. "It means…son of…another…clan. When you…become…war-your…you get…new, more…fitting, name."

Jake nodded. One name was as good as another. T'sak smiled and decided now was as good a time as any to remove his mask and show his son what a Yautja looked like.

Jake wasn't sure if he should scream, faint or laugh when he saw what the creature looked like under his mask but he decided neither response would be appropriate so he remained silent.

T'sak raised one eyebrow at his son's lack of emotion and his admiration for the ooman went up a notch.

"Come, we go…to home…planet. There…I perform…adopt-shun rit-shoes…and make you…my son."

Jake nodded and followed the creature to the cockpit of the ship. He sat down in a chair T'sak indicated and watched in fascination as the Yautja brought the ship airborne and piloted it out into the stars. It had been a year since he had been out in space and he gazed through one of the viewport mirrors at the retreating Pluto. Then T'sak made the ship jump in some kind of super drive and set it on autopilot.

"Come…my son." Jake followed T'sak to another chamber where he saw three chambers. Advanced as they were the Yautja also had to go to sleep when they were in for a long flight in space. Jake, under T'sak's direction, got into one of the chambers and Samurai jumped in with him. Laughing, T'sak picked up Samurai and placed him in another chamber. Unlike the human sleeping chambers, the Yautja didn't have to hook any wires up the occupants. All they had to do was seal the chamber securely and the machinery would do its job.

After sealing Jake's and Samurai's chambers, T'sak got into his own and initiated the auto so that the chamber would seal on its own. It took only a few moments for him to drift to sleep. Jake and Samurai were already out, their minds drifting in their own dreams and both trusting T'sak to take care of them.

Which the Yautja would. He would not make the same mistake that he had made with his first son. He would make sure that his new son would survive his First Hunt and many more after that.

**AN: Short I know but review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jake woke up and found that the lid to his sleeping chamber was open. Hesitantly he stepped out. Samurai and T'sak were still in their chambers, sleeping.

Suddenly he heard something and looked around. Weird crab-like creatures were crawling over the walls, coming towards him. Suddenly they morphed into large sleek-black aliens with wicked long tails. They were screeching at him. Jake found a spear in his hand and a strange gun-thingy strapped to his shoulder. Without knowing what he was doing he moved about. Firing the gun and spearing the aliens who came too close. Then something crashed into the room and Jake saw a giant alien. A second mouth came out and snapped at him. It flung its tail at him and he cut off the tip. Green bubbly liquid shot out of the tail and fell on him.

Jake clawed at his clothes as he saw they were melting. Hearing a roar he looked up in time to see the giant alien charging him with its big head.

***

Jake awoke groggily and saw that the lid to his sleeping chamber was opening. T'sak was on the other side and Samurai was thumping his tail in greeting.

"You were…dream-ing?" T'sak asked as he helped Jake out of the pod.

"Nightmare." Jake muttered and T'sak didn't press it.

Instead, he led the ooman and the dog to the mess hall.

T'sak's ship was a three-Yautja hunting vessel. Equipped with basic food, medical supplies, weapons and anything else that would be needed for survival should the hunting party run into trouble.

In the mess hall, that had a table that reminded Jake of a picnic table, T'sak bade his son sit down while he went into the galley to get the food. Jake held his breath, afraid of the strange foods the Yautja must eat and whether or not it would be compatible with his stomach.

To his surprise, T'sak brought out a platter of meat along with another platter of dark brown bread.

"This…no hurt…your body." T'sak said and Jake smiled. He should have realized the Yaut'ja would have thought of everything.

The meat was sliced and ozzing a sweet smelling sauce. The bread was tough, requiring Jake to rip it apart with his hands and then his teeth. But everything tasted good. Even Samurai, who was kneeling beside Jake, stood up on his hind legs, begging for some.

Jake looked at T'sak but the Yaut'ja, surprising the human once again, picked up a small piece of meat and tossed it carelessly to Samurai, who caught it deftly in his jaws.

"Meat good…for dog." The Yaut'ja said simply and Jake tossed another piece to Samurai.

When the three had saturated their hunger, T'sak brought out two frothing giant cups and a bowl with water for Samurai. Jake tasted the liquid in his cup and was surprised to find that it tasted similar to beer, only better.

T'sak finally began to clear the plates and mugs away. Jake watched, noting where everything went, and then he followed the Yaut'ja back to the cockpit.

Jake took the seat he had occupied earlier and Samurai took a position beside him. T'sak touched a few pads and turned his head to the ooman.

"One hour…to home-world."

Jake nodded that he understood and watched the Yaut'ja adjust things he didn't know the names for. Soon, he felt himself nodding and allowed himself to go to sleep.

T'sak looked over at the sleeping ooman. Samurai came forward and T'sak scratched behind his ears, which the dog seemed to enjoy immensely.

Hmph, it didn't take much to please the dog and that was just as well.

T'sak looked out the front window. His planet was approaching and soon they would touch down before his clan's main village.

And then?

T'sak shrugged his shoulders. He had a responsibility now, a son to raise and teach, no matter what the council said or decided he would stay on the path he had chosen. Even if it meant banishment.

T'sak shook his son awake.

Jake looked out and saw a rich green planet. He felt fear and anticipation well up inside of him and then T'sak laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Well-come…to your new home."


	5. Chapter 5

(_Predator speech_)

Human speech.

_Thoughts_

T'sak settled his ship down on the platform. Jake looked out the port view and gulped when he saw the scores of Yaut'ja, all taller than him, standing outside. T'sak had told him there would be a reception committee but he hadn't thought the whole clan would turn out. Then again T'sak hadn't told him that his father was the clan leader and that he was the eldest son, the heir to the leadership.

Jake was nervous. That was an understatement. He was petrified. What had he been thinking? As he descended the ship a step behind T'sak he took in the Yaut'ja's home world or at least what he could in the fading light. The heat hit him immediately. It had already been hot on the ship but the planet's air was almost stifling. T'sak noticed the change in the human's breathing. If his son had this much trouble breathing at night, when it was cooler, how would he fare during the day?

Apparently he had forgotten to take some things into consideration.

Jake kept his eyes down as he walked behind T'sak. The Yaut'ja had warned him not to look directly at anyone or it could be taken as a challenge. And fighting an eight foot giant was the last thing Jake wanted to do right now. But he was curious. This was the place he would be living at from now on after all.

T'sak led the way to the ringed square where his father and the council stood waiting. He didn't have to look to see that, after the initial greeting to the returned warrior had been given, all eyes were on the human and dog that were following. If he had done this centuries ago, when humans were looked on as nothing more than prey(intelligent prey but prey nonetheless) he wouldn't have made it down the ramp without being challenged by a score of warriors. Back then humans were thought of to be deceitful creatures, with no honor and worse no faith. But further study had proven the Yaut'ja wrong. They had watched both parents look after their offspring, they had watched law enforcers hunt bad bloods, they had seen humans pray and they had come across several humans who possessed true warrior spirit and knew the meaning of honor. The humans themselves had not been on the hunting lists for fifty years now. The Yaut'ja pride simply would not allow them to hunt an intelligent race that was going extinct, the humans' own fault of course, and the hunters had been watching the humans struggle ever since.

So, upon seeing the human who followed T'sak, the surrounding Yaut'ja were not disdainful or spiteful. But then they did not know the human's purpose.

T'sak noted how his father straightened at their approach, if that were possible. As long as he had known him, T'sak had never known his father to slouch and he hadn't thought it possible to straighten his already straight back anymore then it was.

Vis'or'lox watched his son approach with great pride. The only disappointment he had ever had in his son was for not taking more than one mate. T'sak had chosen a life-mate and she had born him four pups, only one of them male, and while females were greatly valued that only left one male to carry on the line. Vis'or'lox thought briefly of his grandson, now deceased. He had showed such promise. There had been no doubt in anyone's mind that he would survive his First Hunt. T'sak and Vis'or'lox had taught him well. And then that stupid excuse of a Yaut'ja pack leader had gone and led them into a trap set by the hard meat. Flak had sacrificed himself so as to preserve his squad but that hadn't kept the council from condemning the pack leader nor had it kept T'sak from splitting the leader's head in two. The thing they all regretted was that Flak died unblooded and never received his warrior name. And now there was no male to carry on T'sak's line and while T'sak still had first dibs on the leadership of the clan, the family of Vis'or'lox's second son was now closer in line.

Vis'or'lox studied the male human following his son and the dog that stayed at the human's heels. He had a sinking feeling he knew exactly what his son was planning. And he wasn't entirely sure if he could blame him. Having lost pups of his own, both male and female, Vis'or'lox knew of the sense of loss a parent, a true parent that is, carried with them forever. He had filled that loss by spending as much time with his other pups as he could but then he had had plenty of male and female pups to replace the ones that had died. T'sak had only had one son and though he loved his daughters they could not fill the hole his son's death had made. Vis'or'lox hadn't thought of this before but perhaps it was the sense of failure that was now driving his son to accept this human. Failure that he hadn't trained his son well enough.

T'sak bowed before his father as he came before him. "(_The hunt was successful, father. I have taken good trophies_.)"

"(That is not all you have taken.)" Vis'or'lox nodded his head towards the human. The expression on the human's face was that of bewilderment and confusion. Only a handful of the warriors spoke the primary human tongue and a few of those spoke several other human languages as well but if the human going to live here they would have to come up with something to breech the language barrier.

"(_I found him on my hunt, father. He has skill and is a hunter but his training is not complete. I saved his life and now I wish to train him to be a warrior and a hunter. I wish to adopt him as my son_.)"

Jake noticed that it got really quiet about half way through T'sak's strange chattering and chirping. He heard hissing behind him and a few snarls. Samurai turned to bare his teeth but a command from Jake kept him facing forward. His dog could no doubt sense things his nostrils couldn't and perhaps thought that his master was in danger. Which he might be.

"(_He won't replace the one you lost, my son_.)" Vis'or'lox said, all emotion hidden within him.

"(_Nothing can replace Flak, honored father, but Jhan will make me proud_.)"

"(_Bring him forward_.)" Vis'or'lox said and T'sak did so. The clan leader liked the way the human moved. His steps were balanced and though it was obvious he was not fully trained still he was tense and ready. T'sak turned the human toward the assembled Yaut'ja. Vis'or'lox raised his voice, "(_T'sak wishes to adopt this human and train him in our ways. Are there any here who challenge his right to bring this human into our clan?)_"

T'sak looked menacingly at the surrounding warriors. Daring them to challenge him and his son. T'sak did this for it was his only way to hide his fear. While he was ready to take on any warrior who challenged him he knew that his son was not ready to take on a Yaut'ja warrior.

Jake looked at the mulling warriors. He was fighting an inner battle to keep his heart steady. T'sak had told him that the masks the Yaut'jas wore allowed them to see changes in body temperature and even how fast a person's heart was beating. They would know if he was afraid.

Suddenly there was a harsh bark from behind and two warriors strode forward. T'sak flicked his mandibles beneath his mask, he should have known. Juk'so and Fr'uk'so, the sons of a rival family to Vis'or'lox, stepped forward.

Jake tried not to gulp as he saw the hulking 8 foot giants step out of the crowd. They were a mass of muscles, like the rest of the Yaut'ja, but for some reason they looked more intimidating. Perhaps because their countenance was threatening?

"(_I challenge your right, T'sak_,)" Juk'so said, he flexed his muscles and stepped out even further.

"(_And I challenge the strength of your ooman_,)" Fr'uk'so said, stepping up with his brother.

Jake gulped, he didn't need T'sak to translate for he could tell by the body language of the two Yaut'jas but this was going to be messy.

**AN: For those of you who may have noticed, I have changed Jake's unblooded name. I've made it so that those who are not blooded have shorter names without apostrophes. **


	6. Chapter 6

The two challenging Yautja waited while a fighting area was marked off. Fr'uk'so was removing most of his armor and weapons for it would be unfair to fight an unskilled opponent while armed.

Juk'so stepped into the marked off area first and T'sak came forward to meet him. Jake expected a speech or maybe a citation of the rules but the combatants were upon each other the second they were inside the markers. Juk'so was the first to strike but T'sak easily dodged the swing and jabbed upward, raking his claws up Juk'so's torso. A roar ran through the crowd at the sign of first blood. Juk'so quickly retaliated by swiping at T'sak with his blades but T'sak ducked and the blades missed his head, slicing through three pieces of his hair as they went by.

T'sak roared and tripped Juk'so so that the hunter fell on his back. Before the Yautja could recover T'sak brought his foot up and slammed it into his chest. Blood appeared on Juk'so's mouth as he scrambled to his feet. The hunter was beyond thinking as he plowed forward with all his speed, intending to take T'sak down but he had forgotten that T'sak rarely lost a match, and so T'sak merely stood aside and as Juk'so went by T'sak brought his own blades down into his back. Juk'so made a choking sound before falling to the ground. The surrounding Yautja threw back their heads and roared their praises of the fight to the sky. Only a few were silent. They were Fr'uk'so, Juk'so's mates and his five pups who had come to watch.

As T'sak left the mocked-up arena Juk'so's body was dragged away. Fr'uk'so stepped in quickly and roared a challenge to Jake, clicking in satisfaction when he saw the young male human shake a bit.

Jake put his hand on Samurai's head and ordered him to stay, no matter what. T'sak clapped Jake on the shoulder before giving him an encouraging shove into the arena. It was well he had for it knocked Jake off balance and saved his life. Fr'uk'so had been waiting, as tense as a cobra ready to strike, and as soon as Jake's foot had entered the arena he had charged, swinging his mighty arm at the little human. Jake, being off-balance, had stumbled and bent over a bit as he struggled for his footing, thereby clearing him safely from the attack. Approving hisses raked through the crowd, who all thought Jake's little misstep had been part of the plan.

To be blunt, Jake had no plan. Well, other than to keep himself as far away from his challenger's arms as possible. All he had to do was stay standing for ten minutes and we would be deemed worthy enough to be trained and adopted. What Jake didn't realize was what ten minutes could be a very long time.

Fr'uk'so attacked again and Jake rolled away, careful to stay inside the marked area. Fr'uk'so was steaming as he chased after the much more agile human. The human was pulling moves with his body faster than a Yautja could, on account of their size, but when really made Fr'uk'so mad was when he thought he had the human cornered, for he couldn't back up without stepping out of the arena, and the human proved him wrong for he dove in between the Yautja legs, earning uproarious laughter from the watching Yautja. Even a few of the younger of the deceased Juk'so's pups laughed.

Jake, after five minutes, was thoroughly dirty and starting to get an ache in his side from all the acrobat tricks he was pulling to stay one step ahead of a very angry Yautja, who hadn't taken it too well when he dived between his legs. Jake, as he flipped backwards and rolled, was thanking his deceased uncle for insisting he take gymnastics, who knew these moves would save his life?

Well, maybe if he paid attention they would also save him some cracked ribs. Fr'uk'so had calmed down enough to pull a double attack. He swung out with his left and Jake dodged to the right, in time to meet Fr'uk'so's right hand. The thing that saved Jake from having broken ribs was that Fr'uk'so misjudged his swing and only scored a glancing blow off of Jake's ribs. But it was enough. Jake stumbled to his knees, wheezing for breath. He was surprised when he heard no jeering, he didn't know that he had made a common mistake that most unblooded or young blooded made. The watching Yautja understood. They also knew that Fr'uk'so would do as much as he could, without killing or severely crippling the boy, to bloody the human into a mess.

Jake, his ribs aching with each breath he took, hadn't collected himself in time to dodge Fr'uk'so's hand. The Yautja grabbed him only to throw him to the earth and kick out at him. The kick Jake managed to dodge and he tried to get to his feet but Fr'uk'so grabbed his leg and swung him in an arc down to the ground again. Jake felt every bone in body jar at the impact and he fought to keep himself from throwing up. The Yautja around him shouted encouragement as he rolled and got up, only to meet Fr'uk'so's hand as it clubbed him on the side of the head and sent him down again. Stubbornly, because it was the only thing Jake had left to keep him going, Jake pushed himself up and earned approving and shocked barks from the crowd. Jake jumped back but Fr'uk'so left four thin lines down his chest, which drew blood. Fr'uk'so clawed at the human, as Jake tried to get away but his body was still shaken and it left him uncoordinated. Deep scratches now covered his back and chest and he fought against his headache to stay on his feet. Had ten minutes passed already?

Fr'uk'so sent Jake reeling from a blow to his shoulder and Jake fell to the ground, near the watching Yautja. Groaning Jake started to push himself up but felt a hand on his back, making him hiss for the hand was touching his cuts. Turning his head Jake saw a Yautja, with greenish yellow skin and a dark green undertone, standing above him. He was keeping the human down, Jake couldn't move with the Yautja's hand on his back. The Yautja tilted his helmeted face curiously at Jake before motioning with his other hand that Jake should stay still Jake knew what that meant. If he stayed still he was forfeiting the match. Had ten minutes passed?

Shaking the Yautja's hand off, Jake pushed himself to his knees and then his feet. Fr'uk'so made the equivalent expression of bring shocked and then with a roar rushed in and slammed his fist down on the human, knocking Jake unconscious and once more into the dirt.

Fr'uk'so grinned down at the knocked out human and was about to roar his victory when a Yautja stepped forward and roared his acceptance of the human. The crowd followed until all were shouting their approval adopting the human into their clan.

T'sak pushed the shocked Fr'uk'so aside and picked up his son. He turned and walked towards his house, his son's dog in tow. As he walked, T'sak glanced down with pride at his son. Yes, Jhan had lost the match but it was his uncanny moves and his stubbornness to keeping getting back up that had swayed the crowd to accept him. T'sak thought back to the Yautja who had tried to tell Jhan to forfeit the match but not knowing the human's tongue he could not tell Jhan that he had proven himself worthy.

T'sak didn't know why the honored Gor'chec had involved himself, the hunter rarely spoke and was much of a loner, preferring his own company to the clan's. Gor'chec had little love for the Clan leader or for any of his line so why had he tried to save Jhan from Fr'uk'so's wrath? And why had he been the first to step forward and shout his approval?


	7. Chapter 7 revised

When Jake awoke he wanted to scream, in fact he would have had not his voice been so hoarse even whispering hurt. How long had it been since he had had water?

Fighting to keep his eyelids open Jake looked around the room he was in. He was lying a silken fur pelt on a bed that was clearly made for someone bigger than him as there was plenty of room on either side of him and that someone must have had longer legs for his toes appeared to be miles away from where the bed ended. The room itself was lit by the sun through a window but a single candle by his bedside caused him to raise an eyebrow. Looking down he could make out the floor below and he gulped. The distance from where he was to the ground dispelled any idea he might have had to leave. As it was he ached too much to even try to get out.

Sighing, Jake lowered himself back down on his stomach. He had survived the fight but had he been accepted? Even though he was in pain he could see that his wounds had been tended to and his chest was bandaged, probably on account of his ribs.

The metal door slid back and a Yautja entered. This one was even bigger than T'sak and wore what looked like a single cloth that was so long it wrapped around the upper chest and then fell to the Yautja's ankles. The Yautja growled and Jake quickly lowered his eyes, knowing from T'sak then when he heard that sound it was best to be submissive. The Yautja loomed over him as it checked his wounds, applying warm clothes to some areas and replacing the bandage around his chest. The Yautja then held a glass to his lips but as soon as he tasted the foul liquid he tried to pull his head away but the Yautja wasn't having any of it. With a hand at the back of his neck the Yautja forced the liquid down Jake's throat and he felt as though his throat was on fire.

As soon as the last drop was down his throat the Yautja took the glass and left, leaving Jake with the feeling of a rotten fruit in his mouth that had a kick of a jalapeno pepper.

He wasn't alone for long. T'sak entered and with him came Samurai. The dog tried to reach his master but upon failing T'sak lifted him up, as though he were nothing, and deposited him on the bed. Samurai came around Jake's other side and lay next to him, licking his cheek. Jake laughed, his voice cracking only slightly, as he ruffled the dog's head.

"You fought well." T'sak said and Jake jerked his head up, wondering how he could understand the Yautja so well. T'sak grinned and touched a piece of metal that was under Jake's right ear. "Translator. Now you understand all Yautja and they understand you. Also made suit," T'sak held up a mesh suit that was similar to his own but scaled down. "Now you can withstand the heat of our planet better."

Jake nodded and stifling a yawn found his head dropping on the pillow.

"Sleep, Jhan, for tonight I adopt you."

888888

T'sak could not contain himself when he came out of Jhan's room and immediately ran to his mate, Le'fevra, who was rinsing out the cloths she had taken off of Jhan's wounds. T'sak trilled and brushed her arm, behaving like all new fathers did. Le'fevra batted him away with a laugh, surprised at the emotions the small human had brought forth from her mate.

"(_Now that he is awake what do you think of him_?)"

Le'fevra brushed her mandibles against his. "(_He is a typical young male but at least he had the sense to lower his gaze and not to speak to me. Only when the adoption ceremony takes place will he be able to address me, be sure he knows that_.)"

T'sak nodded. He knew Le'fevra was secretly joyous at the prospect of having another son but being female she could not yet embrace the human until he was adopted. Females lived by a different set of rules than males did and though adopting one who was not of their brood was not uncommon the female never looked upon the incoming candidate as family until the adoption was finalized.

T'sak looked up at his two youngest daughters entered the room. Both of them were taller than him but had yet to take a mate like their elder sisters had.

"(_Where is the dog_?)" Je'li asked, she had taken a great liking to the furry animal and believed the sensation of running her fingers through its silky coat would never get old.

"(_With his master_.)" T'sak answered, smiling when Je'li frowned. He could foresee Je'li and Jhan having 'debates' on the ownership of Samurai, he just hoped Je'li would never challenge Jhan for a male never stood a chance against a female.

Tok'li trilled at her younger sister's displeasure, knowing she had become attached to the strange animal. She had warned Je'li not to bond with it for the dog did not belong to her but, as always, Je'li had not listened. Her sister's stubbornness Tok'li blamed on her father, for T'sak had spoiled his youngest daughter to the point where she always expected everything to go her way.

"(_Now, who set that candle by him_?)" T'sak inquired, knowing one of his daughters was responsible but not knowing why.

"(_I did_.)" Tok'li admitted. "(_I also covered him with a pelt for his body heat was low_.)"

(_But why the candle? With only one it couldn't provide any heat for him_.)" T'sak pointed out.

"(_So he can see_.)" Tok'li said, trilling. Really, her father may be a great hunter but he really could be dense. "(_Humans have horrible eyesight._)"

"(_Only in the dark, my daughter_,)" T'sak said with a grin. "(_The window gave him plenty of light. But if it had been dark that one candle would have blinded him for it was too close_.)"

Le'fevra and Je'li trilled at Tok'li's mistake but the female squared her shoulders. "(_At least I tried to be helpful since I cannot yet embrace him as a brother_.)"

"(_Help your mother with the preparations for the feast,)"_ T'sak said as he made his way to the door, "(_I must go make sure all is ready for the adoption ceremony_.)"

Without waiting to hear his daughters' acknowledgment, T'sak left his home and made his way to the Hall of Elders. Only a few hours from now he would step into the flaming circle before the whole village, with Jake at his side, and proclaim his will to adopt the human as his son. Jhan would then publicly receive his name and from that moment on no longer bear his original one or be referred to as a human.

Once he accepted T'sak and Le'fevra as his parents, Jake would leave behind his origins, his name, and become Jhan the Yautja.

**AN: I'm working on the next chapter but please don't hound me to update, it's really flattering but I don't want to rush my work; otherwise it will get sloppy and sloppy work means displeased readers**

**To GrayHuntress: I have now explained the candle, sorry didn't think about that earlier when I put it in so thanks for pointing it out.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Jhan sipped the strange brew and found it to be very tasty.

The adoption process he had found to be very short but a lengthy feast, which was held outside in order for the whole village to attend, accompanied it. A weird kind of dance was going on to the side but most of the Yautja seemed to be feasting and congratulating his new parents. He noticed the Yautja he had fought against gorging himself on a hunk of meat; Fr'uk'so did not approach the table where T'sak and his family sat for he was very bitter over the death of his brother and the clan's acceptance of Jhan but to not come would have been an insult he could not afford to make.

Jhan found himself sitting up straighter when a Yautja approached the table to offer his congratulations. He instantly recognized him as the one who had tried to keep him down, T'sak had explained to him what Honored Gor'chec had tried to do and Jhan bowed his head to the Yautja when Gor'chec turned to him.

A simple nod as the one he gave was enough for Gor'chec to know that Jhan appreciated what he had tried to do, even if Jhan had not listened to him.

Jhan ran a hand through his short brown hair. Since the feast was at night it was cooler and more tolerable for him to be outside but he wondered how the armor his father made him would help him bear the heat. It was something he would have to try out tomorrow. Samurai was lying beside Jhan, catching table scraps from all the family throughout the meal. One of the first things Je'li had said to her new brother was to ask him if he wanted his dog anymore. Jhan sensed a battle of wills was coming but he resolutely stood by his ownership of Samurai. For his own part, the dog seemed to care less for he enjoyed both Je'li's and Jhan's company.

Jhan slowly straightened his back, as it was still sore from the pound his new mother had given him when she had showed her acceptance of him. He knew for certain that he was going to have a bruise back there, what he didn't know was that as soon as he started his training the bruise his mother had given him would be nothing compared to the bruises his teacher would give him.

Yawning, Jhan was relieved to see the festivities finally come to a close and the Yaut'ja headed off to their homes. Jhan followed his father as the females cleaned up from the feast and Samurai lingered to lick clean whatever was given him.

_He'll be fat before the week is out_, Jhan thought tiredly as his father led him to his room and bid him goodnight.

Swinging himself up into his bed, Jhan wrapped himself in his two pelts and closed his eyes. His father had promised to tell him his family's history tomorrow and to take him hunting so that he could teach him the dangers of his homeplanet.


	9. Chapter 9

Jhan and T'sak walked through the dense jungle. Jhan was slightly behind his father, letting the more experienced of the pair show him where it was safe to step and what plants to avoid.

T'sak, for his part, was thrilled to be once again teaching a son the ways of the Yautja home world. He remembered all too clearly when he had taken Flak out into the jungle for the first time and showed him the wonders and dangers it held. Flak had been a suckling then and while Jhan was too old to be ranked a suckling T'sak treated him as he had Flak, watching every step he took and pointing out everything only to trill at Jhan's pup-like wonder. For this trip he thought of Jhan as a pup, having spent most of his days in doors a male pup would have been waiting till he could walk well enough for his father to take him in the jungle and so he pretended that Jhan was a pup who had been living in the sheltered circle of his mother's care and now needed his father to show him his first lessons.

Once Jhan killed his first prey he would enter the ranks of the unblooded to train for the Chiva. T'sak did not fear Jhan entering the training field, surrounded by males who would be bigger and more aggressive than him, he did not fear the thought that one day Jhan would face the kainde amedha and earn his warrior name. What T'sak feared was that Jhan's trainer would be one who had a grudge against him and therefore would not teach his son how to fight in order to survive his Chiva. Finding a warrior to train Jhan would be difficult, the warriors who trained the unblooded were wary of who they took under their tutelage for if more than one from their training group died during his Chiva it would be a mark against the warrior who had trained them.

T'sak raised his hand and Jhan froze, bending his knees slightly and his hand hovered over his dagger. T'sak made a motion for silence and then pointed in front of him. Jhan leaned to the side so he could see past T'sak and saw a six-foot rodent type animal prowling the forest floor. Jhan identified it as a rodenda, not very intelligent but their pelts were considered valuable. T'sak motioned for Jhan to watch him and he stepped forward. Jhan's mouth dropped open as he observed his father move without a sound towards the rodenda. T'sak held his spear, still in its compact form and leapt, the rodenda jerked up and T'sak activated his spear, drilling the rodenda's heart.

Jhan scanned the area before approaching his father and T'sak started to show him how to skin the fur so that the pelt would not be damaged.

888888

A week went by and Jhan was walking through the jungle on his own. He did not know that his father was lurking somewhere behind him, watching his progress and waiting to see if he could handle himself. Jhan's mission was simple: find a worthy prey and kill it. Small animals would not do. He had to find something as big as a rodenda or bigger. His father had taught him how to handle the spear and dagger, which were the only weapons allotted to an unblooded. Jhan wore his armor of course so he was better protected than any unblooded but this did not make him cocky. T'sak watched his son's cautiousness with approval. Jhan was on his guard but he was moving as a hunter, not as prey.

Jhan activated his spear and crouched. His prey was before him, eating its lunch, with its back to him. He could feel the power rise in his legs as he prepared to leap. Thanks to the exercises his father had forced him to do every morning his legs were strong enough to leap distances no human could, still falling short of a Yautja's though. Knowing the moment had come, Jhan leapt, watched as his prey turned, and landed on its back. The _rodenda_ cried out in outrage and Jhan speared it.

The beast fell to the forest floor and T'sak went home, knowing Jhan would be upset if he had known he was watching. Jhan went to work, skinning the _rodenda_ quickly. He would make the pelt a gift to his mother and they would eat the meat that night. As he was tying the meat together he heard a noise behind him and turned.

A large cat-like animal crouched in a nearby tree, looking at him and licking its jaws. It was a _slimond_, a sneaky crafty predator that was strong enough to take down an adult Yautja. The _slimond_ had two rows of sharp teeth on the top and bottom and six deadly claws on each paw that could leave rivets in armor.

Jhan gulped and the _slimond_ sprung. There is no thinking in a situation like this. You either act or you don't. Fortunately for Jhan, he acted. He twisted his spear around and stuck one end in the earth, raising the other point toward the leaping _slimond _and braced his feet on the ground. The _slimond_ took the spear's tip into its underbelly and crashed down on Jhan, forcing him to lose his footing and fall.

A Yautja leapt from a tree and landed beside the _slimond_, poking it with his spear. He turned to look at another Yautja, this one older and blooded, who had stayed in the tree. Not having his mask the younger Yautja could not tell if Jhan had survived but his companion had his mask.

"(_Is he alive_?)" the younger asked.

The older tilted his head and scanned underneath the creature. T'sak's son was alive and unhurt, a rare thing for one who had taken a _slimond_ down. "(_He lives_.)"

The younger turned and pushed the creature away, revealing a gasping Jhan beneath. Jhan surveyed the unblooded Yautja before him and hesitated only a second before taking his outstretched hand. "Good kill." Was all the unblooded had to say before turning and leaving Jhan alone. Jhan caught a brief glimpse of the other Yautja who was in the tree and wondered for a moment if it was Gor'chec but dismissed the idea. So great a warrior as Gor'chec would have no interest in an unblooded.

Jhan cut out a few teeth of the _slimond_ and hoisted up the _rodenda's_ meat, wrapped in the pelt.

When T'sak saw his son come home he was thankful. He had been on the verge of going after him for his task of skinning his kill should not have taken that long. When Jhan showed the teeth of his second kill to his family, his mother and sisters clicked in praise. His father pounded him on the back, leaving him gasping for air, and took the teeth. Before Jhan went to bed T'sak presented the slimond's teeth on a string to him and Jhan was going to put it around his neck but his father stopped him.

"Only warriors wear trophies. When you pass your Chiva you will wear this, until then keep it close."

Jhan collapsed in his bed and briefly wondered where Samurai was but then he figured that Je'li must have kidnapped him for the night. Typical spoiled sister.


	10. Chapter 10

Jhan surveyed the training grounds and gulped. At least a hundred unblooded were divided into groups about the field, working on various tasks and supervised by their trainers. Jhan took a breath and looked at his father, who was walking onto the field and the trainers were approaching him.

The unblooded continued to train, even though their trainers were absent, but Jhan saw many of them glance at him though he could not read their expressions.

Jhan straightened when T'sak motioned him to come to where he and the trainers were gathered. Jhan walked to his father's side and looked at the trainers. There were ten of them and they stood around his father's height or slightly shorter. Each of them wore a loincloth and a dagger strapped to their leg. Some of them wore shoulder pads but none of them wore masks and their golden eyes measured him for several minutes.

Even though the armor his father had given him kept Jhan from overheating it couldn't keep the beads of sweat forming on his back and sliding down his spine as he endured the scrutinizing stares of the trainers.

"I already have my full quota of students, T'sak, I cannot take him." The Yautja who had spoken turned and walked back to his group of trainees.

Jhan tried to keep calm as each trainer made an excuse and left but when the numbers dwindled down to two he could feel despair welling in his stomach and a surge of anger went up his chest. When the last two left Jhan didn't bother looking at his father, angrily, fighting tears, he turned on his heel and began to walk away from the training grounds but a voice stopped him.

"Wait!" Jhan turned and choked down a cry.

Gor'chec strode out on the training field and walked toward T'sak, they conversed quietly for a few moments before Gor'chec turned to Jhan and crossed the space that divided them.

"Keep your emotions in check, Jhan. If you had left the field today as you were about to do you would have disgraced your father. Now, why are you upset?"

Jhan took in a deep breath. "No one will train me. They are afraid that I will die on my Chiva and disgrace them."

"You are very bold, Jhan. To call one blooded warrior afraid is a risky thing for an unblooded to do, but you call _ten_ blooded warriors afraid without hesitating. They are not afraid, Jhan, only cautious. It is expected for unblooded to die on their Chiva but it all depends on the manner of their death. Did they die fighting or did they cower? Though you are now a Yautja by adoption the trainers see you as you are for you have not proved to them that you are different. Your former race is known for running and being treacherous. They do not want you to die a coward and thereby disgrace them."

"But how can I show them different if they won't give me a chance?"

Gor'chec's mandibles twitched. "We will show them together." Gor'chec placed his hand on Jhan's shoulder and turned to T'sak. "T'sak!" he said loudly so that all on the training field would hear. "I will take your son as my trainee, may his Chiva bring me honor!"

Jhan didn't understand fully the meaning of Gor'chec's words nor did he realize that he had made some enemies by being taken as Gor'chec's student. There were other unblooded who had wished to be Gor'chec's students but had been rejected and now they watched Jhan receive Gor'chec's symbol on his chest plate with envious eyes

**AN: Only reviews please, if you want to ask me to update soon then send me a message**, **thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, I had writer's block and I've been busy with other things but I hope this chapter was worth the wait, please let me know**

Gor'chec led Jhan away from the training grounds and Jhan found another Yautja, also unblooded following them as soon as they were in the tree line.

"Hax is also my pupil but will soon graduate from his training."

Jhan recognized Hax as the Yautja who had pulled the _slimond_ off of him, which meant Gor'chec had been the hunter he had seen in the background. Gor'chec knew he had killed a _slimond_! Jhan understood now why Gor'chec had been willing to train him, he knew what Jhan was capable of.

Stunned, Jhan followed Gor'chec and Hax through the jungle.

Gor'chec paused and turned to his students. "The best teacher is experience. Hax, hunt down a _slimond_ and bring me back a tooth without killing the beast." Before Jhan could blink Hax had taken off through the woods and left Jhan alone with his teacher. "Jhan, grab three of those vines and pull them until you can lash them securely to that tree."

Jhan frowned at the order, thinking it an easy task, but once he had grabbed hold of the vines and started pulling them he realized that appearances are not always what they seem. The vines were thick and clung to the tree, forcing Jhan to strain his arm and leg muscles as he wrestled with the vines.

Gor'chec knew that if Jhan was to survive his Chiva he needed more than reacting without thought. So he watched Jhan strain with the vines a good hour before he finally managed to lash them to the designated tree.

"Now, defend yourself." Jhan had just enough time to catch the long wooden pole Gor'chec threw at him before the great warrior lunged while swinging his own staff. Jhan's shoulder stung from the blow Gor'chec had given him and he stumbled back, this time managing to bring up his own staff in time to block Gor'chec's next swing.

888888888

Hax returned half an hour later, bearing proudly the tooth his training master had requested but as he came to the place where he had left Gor'chec and Jhan he paused. Jhan was lying on the ground, panting, and Gor'chec stood over him, ordering him to get up.

Hax waited to announce his presence, not because he thought Gor'chec would be displeased at him for interrupting the sparring lesson but because he was stunned to see Jhan, who was obviously exhausted, push himself first to a kneeling position and then to a standing position.

Hax did not pretend to understand why Gor'chec had taken Jhan as his pupil, the mighty hunter rarely took pupils and the only reason he had taken Hax was because his sister, who was Hax's mother, had told him to and every Yautja male knew that when a female told you to do something you better do it if you want to keep your skin. But why had Gor'chec taken Jhan? Was because Hax would be going on the next Chiva, in three months, and he would then be without a pupil? That could not be the reason for Goir'chec had gone many seasons without a pupil, that could not be it. Was it perhaps because all the other trainers had refused and Gor'chec wished to spite them by taking Jhan? That was more likely, for if there was anything Gor'chec took pleasure in it was going against the other blooded warriors, his honored status being so high that he commanded their respect even if they didn't like him.

Hax could not keep himself from grinning as he watched his uncle beat Jhan down again. Gor'chec was one of the greatest trainers that ever lived, no one could reach his level of honor without being the best, and he would turn Jhan into a great warrior, for the only way Jhan would be able to survive among the Yautja was by being the best and who better to teach him than Gorchec?

Jhan was weary as he got up from his fiftieth fall. Each time he got up he felt he was learning more, lasting a few more seconds before falling but his strength was being depleted rapidly.

Gor'chec knew this and he waited 'till he had his young pupil to the brink of collapsing before he called a halt. He gave Jhan permission to rest while he turned his attention to Hax.

In a sense, Hax was ready now to take his Chiva but this he did not tell his nephew for though Gor'chec knew Hax was ready his nephew doubted that he was. So he would continue to train him until the next scheduled Chiva, this would also give Hax and Jhan time to bond for, due to his family's position, Jhan would need friends he could count on.

Hax handed Gor'chec the tooth and was ready to hand over his mask so that his uncle could watch his battle with the _slimond_ to see for himself how Hax got the tooth without killing the creature but Gor'chec did not ask for the mask. Instead, he motioned Hax towards where Jhan lay gasping on the forest floor and turned to leave.

Hax cautiously approached Jhan, watching the quick rise and fall of his chest, the young one had a lot to learn.

"Slow down," Hax advised as he sat cross-legged near Jhan, the boy opened an eye to squint at Hax. "You're not doing any good by breathing that quickly, take long deep breaths to slow down your heart rate."

Jhan was sore, tired, bruised and he thought about ignoring Hax's advice but the rationality of the Yautja's words made him realize that Hax was correct. Drawing in a long, deep breath, which burned his lungs, Jhan concentrated on slowing down his heart.

Hax watched with a grin as he noticed Jhan's temperature drop and his breathing slow. At least Jhan was a quick learner.

Gor'chec returned soon after Jhan was in control of his breathing again. "Get up Jhan, you will race Hax."

Hax grinned as Jhan reattached his mask and struggled to rise. Sighing, Hax offered Jhan his hand and, after hesitating a second, Jhan accepted it.

Once on his feet Jhan took in a calming breath before lining up next to Hax. Once both were ready Gor'chec flung his arm down in an arc and Hax took off, leaving Jhan far behind.


	12. Chapter 12

**To GreyHuntress: It's all about the challenge, that's why Gor'chec wanted Hax to bring back a tooth without killing the _slimond_. As you saw in an earlier chapter they're very ferocious so it was a challenge to Hax to use his skills to obtain the tooth, he couldn't even mortally wound it.**

Jhan submitted to his mother's hands, which tenderly rubbed a brown colored ointment into his skin. Though his mother tried not to agitate his bruises or cuts anymore than they already were, Jhan found himself wincing when Le'fevra touched too hard.

Jhan sighed as his mother finally withdrew her hands and covered him with a pelt. Samurai scampered up the ladder that T'sak had installed so as to give Jhan and Samurai better access to the bed, and plopped down beside Jhan but before he could lick Jhan's face Le'fevra scooped him up in her arms.

"Samurai will sleep with Je'li tonight," Le'fevra said and she walked out of his room, carrying a whining Samurai in her arms.

Jhan knew it was probably for the best, that way Samurai wouldn't pounce on him, which his body was not in the mood for.

Jhan rearranged the pelt over him and tried to settle down to sleep but he was so sore and weary he couldn't drift away. For five days he had been training intensely under Gor'chec and while he felt he was learning a great deal his body was collapsing under the strain. As near as he could tell he started training at 7:00 am, had lunch with his family, trained some more, had dinner with his family and then trained again 'till the sun disappeared.

Le'fevra had tended to him each night, rubbing a healing ointment over his bruises but as he continued to train every day his body had no time to heal and splotches of bruises, ranging in ugly colors from dark blue to yellow, decorated his skin in weird shapes.

Le'fevra entered his bedroom and gently pushing him she made room for herself to sit beside him, as she ran a hand through his hair she started purring. She had done this every night and he found her purring soothing and comforting, and, as it did every night, it lulled him to sleep.

88888

When Jhan awoke his muscles screamed in protest as he pushed himself out of bed and tumbled down the ladder. Dragging himself to the kitchen, Jhan found his sisters and father already seated at the table and his mother laying the meal before them. Burning red under their stares, Jhan pulled himself to his chair and slowly sat down.

Jhan felt his eyes starting to droop and hastily grabbed his cup, the water was cold and fresh chasing the sleepiness away from him for a short while. But the meat was warm and filling and he felt himself drooping again before he caught himself and pushed away from the table. Rising, Jhan made it to the doorway before he stumbled and he felt Le'fevra's hand on his shoulder, steadying him.

"Go back to bed, Jhan."

Jhan turned to his mother. "But Gor'chec expects me in the forest, I must go—"

"Go back to bed." Le'fevra ordered, her voice stern and Jhan lowered his gaze.

There is no arguing with a Yautja female, especially when that Yautja female is your mother. Jhan retreated to his room and stiffly climbed back into his bed. For a few minutes he worried what Gor'chec would do when he didn't show up at but weariness finally over-powered him and he was soon asleep.

88888

When Jhan awoke again the sun was high overhead and he found his muscles were less sore. In the kitchen a steaming plate of food was waiting for him, the rest of the family having already eaten, and with the appetite of five hungry men Jhan dove into the food, stuffing it in his mouth way too fast and hardly chewing it.

Jhan stepped out of his family's house after clothing himself in his armor and strolled through the village towards the forest where no doubt Gor'chec was training Hax. Stepping through the multitude of Yautja who thronged the street, Jhan was careful not to bump into any of them. Being an unblooded, he was at the bottom of the Yautja social structure and none of the blooded or females would hesitate to hit him if they perceived he had insulted him.

Jhan froze when he saw Hax coming towards him.

"Jhan," Hax hailed him and stopped when he was before him. "Gor'chec dismissed me early so I thought I would come and check on you."

Jhan felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment. "I meant to come this morning but my mother ordered me back to bed and there was nothing I could do."

"Gor'chec knows," Hax laughed inside. He was not wearing his mask but he could smell Jhan's embarrassment, no doubt Jhan thought Hax and Gor'chec regarded him weak for sleeping in. "Your mother sent Je'li to Gor'chec to explain that she was keeping you home for the day, do not be embarrassed for that is her prerogative as a mother. Gor'chec understands."

"Does he?" Jhan whispered. Every day since his training under Gor'chec had begun, Jhan had done everything he could to prove to the honored warrior that he was not wasting his time on the son of T'sak.

"Yes. Now, have you been to the market place yet?" Has asked, gesturing in a direction Jhan had never wandered. At Jhan's shake of denial Hax grinned, "Then come on."

Jhan followed Hax away from the familiar street and after taking many turns they came to the market square.

Jhan watched Yautja and other aliens argue over fabric, weapons and other trinkets. There were food stalls where strange smells came from boiling pots and at one particular stall a group of unblooded were gathered.

"What is that?" Jhan indicated the stall and Hax grinned.

"Candy," he answered, his manner the most excited Jhan had ever seen him. "Wait here and I'll get us some."

Jhan watched Hax approach the stall and was surprised by how quickly the unblooded made way for him, their manner a grudging respect. Jhan turned to hear a vendor near him shouting of exotic trinkets and he saw, on closer inspection, that some of the trinkets looked of human make. Forgetting Hax's words, Jhan strode toward the stall and silently watched the strange blue alien babble over each artifact to the surrounding Yautja. Most of the human trinkets were junk or of no use to Yautja, however the Yautja who were looking at the alien's things seemed to be very interested in them.

Not seeing anything to perk his interest, Jhan turned and bumped into something hard and unmoving.

"Watch were you going, whelp!"


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: First off I want to give a big welcome to the return of one of my reviewers who I haven't heard from in awhile and so, without further ado, WELCOME BACK COMMENT PERSON! I would also like to add that the reason I'm uploading so many chapters after the long period of not uploading is that I'm going on vacation in a couple of weeks and I don't know how reliable the internet will be so I'm giving my loyal reviewers something to keep them happy for the three months I'll be away. Enjoy!**

Jahn's eyes went wide as he took in the large unblooded Yautja, who grabbed him by his armor chest plate and threw him. Jhan slammed into the dirt and rolled, earning new scrapes and bruises. Digging his hands and feet into the dirt Jhan finally came to a stop. Coughing, Jhan struggled to his feet and found that he had landed in an alleyway, the noise from the marketplace was dim.

Harsh laughter came to his ears as he watched three unblooded rush into the alleyway and come up to him.

"Did you see that, Klak?" The one on the right asked. "Makk made him fly!"

Jhan shook his head slightly, wishing his head would stop pounding. Who were these unblooded? It didn't matter, they were unblooded and he could defend himself against them.

"I saw, Taur, but I don't believe it. Only animals with wings can fly."

The biggest one stepped forward, Makk. "What do you have to say for yourself, punk?"

Jhan's back stiffened at the unblooded's tone. "For what?" he retorted.

"He's a dim-wit, Klak," Taur said, "that or his brains got addled from Makk's throw."

"You bumped into me, punk, me! The son of the honored warrior, Klar'ik! It's bad enough you tricked Honored Gor'chec to train you but now you strut about as if you owned the place!" Makk roared, stepping towards Jhan threateningly.

Jhan spread his feet, digging them firmly in the dirt for support and curled his fingers into fists. "It was an accident, I didn't know you were there. And I didn't trick Gor'chec, he chose me, and I'm not—"

"So," Makk cut him off, "not only do you ignore my existence but call me a liar as well!"

Nothing Jhan could say would sway this situation from a fight, he knew that and so he crouched as Gor'chec had showed him.

"Oh, look Klak!" Taur pointed. "The runt thinks he's tough. Make him fly again, Makk, so that Klak will believe."

Makk reached for Jhan but the boy ducked under his swing and came up, turning his back to Taur and Klak for he thought they were out of this fight. He realized his mistake when Klak lashed out at his leg, hitting just above the knee and making Jhan crumple to the ground. Makk's hand descended on Jhan's shoulder and the next thing he knew he was flying into the wall of a warehouse. Falling to the ground Jhan tasted blood in his mouth and pushed himself up. Makk was upon him and Jhan dropped, rolled and aimed a kick for Makk's head, hitting the unblooded in the chin. Makk grunted and brought his foot down on Jhan's left leg, causing Jhan to scream, which was muffled by his mask.

Before Jhan could think Makk grabbed him again, digging his nails into his skin and sent him airborne. He didn't feel the impact till after he had rolled for several seconds and come to a halt. Jhan tried to ignore the pain but he couldn't hold back the scream that ripped from his lips, which was quickly drowned out by an outraged roar coming from the end of the alleyway near the marketplace.

Looking up, Jhan saw Hax descend on the three unblooded and he feared for his life but then he realized why all the unblooded were envious for Gor'chec's tutelage.

Hax ran at breathtaking speed before skidding to a stop, showering Jhan's assailants with dirt, which ruined their vision. Hax was upon them in a second, smashing Taur into the wall with a blow to his neck. Sweeping Klak's feet from under him, Hax kicked him in the groin before grabbing Makk by the neck and pushing him down to meet Hax's upraised knee, which smashed past his mandibles to his smaller mouth.

Breathing steadily, Hax stood between them and where Jhan lay, his stance inviting them to get up and receive more punishment.

Makk rose, green blood oozing from his mouth, and Klak painfully rose as well but Taur lay where he had fallen, fighting to breathe.

"(_You should not have touched him, Makk_)." Hax hissed, Jhan was too far away for his translator to pick up the words and his vision began to swim when Makk answered.

"(_He bumped into me, the pup is trying to throw his weight around, he had to be brought down_!)"

"(_Larr saw the whole thing, Makk, and told me, you set him up_.)"

Makk hissed and started to forward when a booming sound vibrated through the alleyway, it was so loud Jhan's translator picked it up though his vision was too blurry to make out who it was.

"What is going on here?" A blooded warrior enter the alleyway, in fact several blooded warriors had heard the commotion and come to investigate but the one who had spoken was the first to reach where Makk and Hax faced off.

The unblooded straightened and bowed their heads, Taur and Klak finding it the hardest and Jhan struggled to rise, knowing a blooded warrior was on the scene and the only thing he could think of was getting up and paying him respect or risk angering him.

Silence reined the alleyway as all watched Jhan's pitiful attempts to rise, the young one seemed to be ignorant of the fact that his left foot was stuck out at a peculiar angle. Were it not for the battle-hardness of the blooded they might have been moved to tears, for they knew the reason why Jhan was trying to rise and for the first time in their lives they found themselves respecting an unblooded. As for the unblooded only Makk sneered at Jhan's weakness while Klak and Taur were strangely quiet and Hax fought the urge to help him, knowing he could not move unless one of the blooded forced him to.

Every attempt Jhan made to rise failed for while his right leg could support him, he had to suppress a scream every time he tried to put weight on his left and so he began to fumble along the wall to find a means of support.

The blooded warrior who had spoken, and who had many human skulls hanging from his belt, signaled to one of his companions. "H'klor, take Jhan to a healer and then find T'sak. As for your four," he looked at Hax, Makk, Klak and Taur, "you will tell me what happened."

As the three assailants tried to defend themselves and Hax supplied the truth, H'klor approached Jhan and scooped him up easily in his arms. Jhan tried to protest but H'klor silenced him.

"You have proven yourself, young one, this day is yours, now rest."

Finding he had not the energy to disobey, Jhan leaned his head against the warrior's chest and closed his eyes. He sunk into peaceful darkness where the pain faded away into nothingness.


	14. Chapter 14 revised

**AN: I didn't realize when I first wrote this chapter that I forgot about Samurai, so I revised it although some of my readers may not like what I did I apologize now but I just had t**o.

Jhan pulled at his armor, making sure it was in place before sitting down in the hanger bay. Around him the other Yautja unblooded fidgeted and pushed each other about, he could smell their excitement and slight fear as they waited to enter the pods.

Out of all the unblooded only he was the calmest, the most collected. Gor'chec had worked that into him every day of his training that at all times he must be calm and in control of his actions. The other unblooded were wary of him, not because of his background but because they sensed in him a formidable opponent. He had no friends among the unblooded in the hanger bay though he knew most of them by name. They ignored him for the most part, giving him a respectful wide berth, respect he had earned after defeating one of the biggest unblooded shortly after he came onboard.

Jhan leaned his head against the wall and allowed himself to think back to that day that had been the turning point in his training. After he had healed from Makk's beating, Gor'chec had convinced T'sak and La'fevre that the only way he could teach Jhan was to take him far away from the villages and keep him in the forest until he was ready for his Chiva.

The trek through the woods as they had searched for a suitable place to stay had been long and unforgiving. Gor'chec had been a hard trainer only because he wanted the boy to live. Hax had come with them to assist Gor'chec in Jhan's training and the two unblooded had become close friends. When the time had come for Hax to take his Chiva, Gor'chec and Jhan accompanied him back to the village and saw him off. Gor'chec had allowed Jhan three days to stay with his family before they headed back. Although Jhan had been gone at that point for three months his family noted the difference in him and were stunned. His muscle mass had expanded noticeably and his build had filled out, he had grown taller and they noted a serious sort of calmness about him. It was then they knew that Jhan would never be a boisterous hunter as most young blooded were. Of course, the hardest thing Jhan had had to bear was the death of Samurai. The dog had gone with him on his return with Gor'chec back into the forest but had died three days later as the result of tackling a _slimond_ that had been stalking Jhan while he was hunting. Jhan had buried Samurai near their camp and cut out one of his teeth as a memorial token of the faithful dog.

For five years he had trained under Gor'chec. His confidence in himself had grown along with him and when Gor'chec had told that he was ready to take the Chiva Jhan had believed him.

Jhan's armory was: the helmet and armor his father had had made for him, a spear, wrist blades on both hands, a knife strapped to his leg that could withstand the acid of the _kainde amedha_ and throwing disks.

He was ready.

His family had seen him off at the platform. Gor'chec had let him return a day before the ship left so that he could spend the night with his parents since he had not seen them for five years. Only T'sak and Le'fevre lived in their home now, Tok'li and Je'li had chosen mates and moved into houses of their own where they could raise their pups. Jhan smiled. Je'li's first mate had been Hax or H'lo'kor as he was now called since he had passed his Chiva. Hax had confided in him that he loved Je'li, or what passed for love in Yautja society, and hoped she would fine him worthy enough to be the father of her children after he passed his Chiva. H'lo'kor may have been a young blood but he made his suit to Je'li anyway and she had accepted him.

Jhan opened his eyes when he heard the doors open and he stood up as an elder entered. All the unblooded bowed their heads to him and stood waiting, would he send them to the pods immediately or let them sweat a bit first?

"Honor your fathers and your trainers today! No matter if you survive this day or fall you will do either as honorably as you can! Cowardice is not accepted in our clan! Enter the pods!"

The unblooded surged forward, only Jhan taking his time to look over the pods before selecting his and no one challenged him for it.

Once inside the pods Jhan strapped himself in so as to better absorb the impact and hit the button on his right to signal that he was ready. The pod lurched slightly and then he felt it shoot out and descend rapidly to the planet where his Chiva awaited.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I found time to upload this so I did, I don't know when the next upload will be, I'm having a lot of fun relaxing and climbing mountains!**

The pod impacted into the dirt and caused a crater to form. Jhan hit the door button and released the straps securing him. Jumping out of the pod Jhan switched the visuals of his mask to check the area for any sign of the _kainde amedha_ before he closed the door of the pod and extended his spear.

The unblooded had been dropped in separate sections all over the planet where one _kainde amedha_ egg had been placed a few hours ago.

Jhan stealthily crept into the surrounding forest, his ears attuned to every sound for he knew he wouldn't get more than a second's warning when the _kainde amedha_ struck and he'd be lucky if he got even that.

Jhan had not walked far before he came upon the opened _kainde amedha_ egg. Cautiously surveying the area, Jhan checked the egg and then studied the ground to see if he could determine which way the facehugger went. The ground was barely disturbed but Jhan managed to find a few pieces of broken grass where the facehugger's tail has landed and he followed the path.

Five or six minutes passed before he found the dead body of the facehugger, next to the body of large four-legged animal that had a gaping hole in its chest. Inspecting both facehugger and animal Jhan found they had only been dead for roughly two hours. The hard meat would have found prey as soon as possible in order to grow. He was now looking for a full-sized drone. Perfect.

Jhan had hoped he could test his skills against a warrior but warriors only came about when the drones had succeeded in making a nest. It would take the drone an hour or two to realize that there was no queen before it made the necessary changes to become one. He would have to find it before that time. Only seasoned warriors took on a queen and Jhan was not above admitting to himself that he was far from equal to a seasoned warrior.

The vast darkness of the forest did not bother Jhan's vision as he used the settings in his mask to adjust his sight for the hard meat's trail. Everything was quiet and then Jhan felt it; a shuddering up his spine and the feeling of being watched.

Acting as Gor'chec had trained him, Jhan activated his spear as he tucked and rolled. He felt the air above move as the tail of the hard meat lashed out to where he had been. Rising, Jhan turned and spread his feet to balance him.

There before him was the thing he had trained so hard to overcome. None of the Yautjas' descriptions of the hard meat had prepared him for the sight of it. If hell existed then there was no doubt in Jhan's mind that the hard meats were demons straight out of it.

The hard meat kissed and lashed out again with his tail; Jhan ducked the deadly tip and twirled his spear as the hard meat lunged. Jhan stuck one end of the spear into the ground and used his momentum to push himself off into the air, his feet stretched out. Connecting with the hard meat's banana shaped cranium, Jhan landed behind the hard meat as it fell from the force of the contact.

Shrieking in rage, the hard meat turned and lashed out again with its tail, which Jhan ducked. Coming up Jhan stumbled back as the hard meat crashed into him, bringing him down to the ground. Jhan cried out as the hard meat clawed at his mask and arms, grabbing the hard meat's hands Jhan knew he was outmatched as far as strength went. The hard meat opened its mouth and Jhan wrenched his body to the side and instead of the hard meat's inner mouth puncturing his chest it entered his shoulder.

Jhan gritted his teeth against the pain and loosened his hold on one of the hard meat's hands so that he could activate his wrist blades. As the hart meat brought its head down again to attack with its mouth, Jhan raised his free hand and sliced through its neck.

Rolling quickly to avoid as much of the acidic blood as possible, Jhan threw the hard meat's body off of him and stood up. Some of the acidic blood had sprayed on him and he hissed in pain as he desperately scraped it off with the knife that was immune to the acid. The armor was intact but scarred, his arms stung and he had nothing to relieve the pain.

Turning his mind to focus on the head of the hard meat, Jhan focused on cleaning the skull of his first recognized kill as a means of distraction. When the skull was clean he tucked it under his arm and grabbing his spear he headed off to the rendezvous point.

8888888

Jhan stood before the ship and waited. He had placed the skull of his kill before him and now stood before the ship, which was quiet. The ramp was raised and there was no sign of life about but Jhan knew the warriors were inside. They were merely waiting for the other unblooded to show up before they came out.

Jhan stood with his feet placed perfectly to balance his weight and his stance was relaxed although he felt far from it. He had killed a _kainde amedha_, he had earned his right to bear the warrior's mark, and the adrenaline rush he had felt was still with him. It was the only thing that was keeping him standing as calmly as he was.

His arms burned from where the acid had touched them and blood flowed where the hard meat had slashed at him with its claws and from the would in his shoulder. Drones were not known to be very aggressive unless they were alone and a drone alone was like a rapid animal, a perfect prey for an unblooded.

Jhan swayed slightly but he steadied himself, the pain was numbing now and his brain was beginning to get fuzzy but he ignored the longing his body felt to collapse. He was so close now; he could not show weakness now.

Soon the other unblooded arrived, each bearing their kill and Jhan noted that a few were missing, he hoped that had died honorably.

The ramp lowered and the elder walked out with several warriors following him. Six warriors didn't wait as they left quickly in different directions, they were going to find and kill the hard meat that had survived and collect the bodies of the unblooded who had fallen.

The elder came up to Jhan first, as he had been the first to arrive, and placed his hand on the young blooded's shoulder. Jhan returned the gesture as the elder was greeting him as a warrior. The elder pulled the digit of a hard meat from his belt and squeezed it slightly to bring the acid blood to the surface.

Jhan held still as the elder used the digit to draw his clan's symbol into his helmet and then motioned him to remove the helmet. Jhan did so with shaking fingers, knowing what was coming next and wondering if he could bear anymore pain.

Before the elder raised the digit to Jhan's forehead he reattached the digit so that he could draw one of his knives. Jhan watched with a puzzled gaze as the elder sliced open his own palm and dipped one of his fingers in the yellow blood. Jhan froze as the elder smeared his blood over Jhan's forehead before taking the digit again.

The elder traced the symbol on Jhan's forehead and the young blood waited for the searing pain but instead the pain was not as intense as he thought it would be.

Now he knew what the elder's blood had been for, to numb the acid.

Jhan wasn't sure if he should feel grateful or ashamed that he had gotten special treatment for receiving his mark. He decided the best thing would be to bow his head when the elder had finished.

The elder also bowed his head slightly before moving on to the next young blood.

A warrior came up to Jhan and motioned him to pick up his trophy before following him into the ship. Jhan was confused; he had thought he was supposed to stay 'till all the young bloods had received their mark. Why was he to go in the ship?

Knowing arguing with a seasoned warrior was not a wise decision; Jhan collected his trophy and followed the warrior into the ship. He walked quickly, knowing it was only a matter of time before the pain conquered his mind and shut down his body in order to heal.

Once inside the ship, away from the eyes of the young blood, the warrior grabbed Jhan by his uninjured shoulder and guided him to the medical wing. Jhan now knew why he had been led away so soon after his blooding, though the other young bloods had had their share of wounds he had lost a deal of blood and his shoulder wound was makaing itself known with every move.

Jhan found the warrior was now supporting him as he felt his hold on his mind slipping, he was going to faint and the warrior knew it.

Feeling suddenly angry at his weakness, Jhan straightened, shaking off the warrior's hand and increasing his step towards the medical wing. He heard the warrior's surprised exclamation and his steps quicken to catch up to him.

Jhan nearly sighed with relief when he saw the doors to the medical wing and he almost stumbled through them, the warrior reached out to grab him but Jhan straightened and all but lunged into the closest bed.

Pulling himself onto the bed, Jhan lay his head down on the headrest and promptly fainted.


	16. Chapter 16 revised

**AN: Finally got around to revising these chaps, hope to have all the fixed chapters up soon!**

Jhan remembered clearly how his return to the clan had been a joyous one, albeit on a sad note though. Jhan's grandfather, Vis'or'lox, had passed away three days prior to the return on the newly blooded young Yautja. He had not even known his grandson had passed his Chiva.

After the banquet for the new blooded, and the bone-crushing hug from his mother, Jhan had escorted his father the next day to the ring where all challengers would meet them. T'sak, as the eldest son of Vis'or'lox, had the right to become the new chieftain but any who doubted this could challenge him to combat. The combat was not to the death but merely a show of strength.

Jhan had watched with pride as his father had defeated all thirty-nine of his opponents, even taking many injuries that required him to rest two days before the naming chieftain ceremony.

Vis'or'lox was then laid to rest and T'sak became chieftain. With this role he bestowed the new names on the young bloods and Jhan became H'lan.

In the days that followed everything seemed to be going well for H'lan. He was a blooded warrior, he could walk through the town with confidence and bow his head to no one but those of higher rank. He could be challenged by blooded warriors to sparring matches but he was not worried about those. With Honored Gor'chec as his trainer there would be few in his own clan who would challenge him, unless they were highly ranked warriors.

As a warrior H'lan could have his own hunting vessel but he wasn't sure if he wanted to go out among the stars to hunt. Hunting earned prestige and boasting rights among the females but given H'lan's physique he could never mate. H'lan was not saddened by this as he found he had no desire to find a mate anyway. He had parents and a warm home, what else did he need?

But H'lan's peaceful life was soon to be shattered for a week after T'sak had won his right to be chieftain.

H'lan remembered the day when his world came crashing down as though it were yesterday.

He remembered seeing his father, training vigorously with a few elders to keep in shape, stumble back after throwing an elder off him. Everything had seemed to crawl from that point, time moved slowly as H'lan stood up as he watched his father begin to cough up blood. The neon blood came out of his father's mouth in great quantities and his chest heaved as though he could not breathe.

H'lan ran to him, his legs felt like lead as he pushed himself to reach his father's side as the great warrior fell to his knees. As H'lan fell beside his father, T'sak had just enough strength to lift his hand to H'lan's shoulder and say, "My son" before his hand dropped and he collapsed into H'lan's arms.

T'sak was dead and when his body was examined to determine the cause it was discovered that a poison had been administered to his blood stream that only acted up when the body went through a vigorous exercise.

H'lan was crushed at his father's death but when he discovered the body of his mother he was devastated. Le'fevra had died soon after hearing of her mate's death for Yautja life mates did not outlive each other.

The night before T'sak and Le'fevra were to be laid to rest, H'lan sat before their bodies in his father's house. He kept watch, as the eldest son was supposed to and he also wept, where there was no one to see.

What did he do now? Where would he go? The line of chieftains passed to T'sak's younger brother as H'lan had neither the experience nor the proper Yautja build to hold it but H'lan was not insulted when he was informed of this. He did not want to be chieftain anyway. He merely wanted a home where he was accepted and left to be who he was.

"Father," H'lan whispered. "Mother. What do I do?"

H'lan stayed in his father's house, he had been there ever since his parents had been laid to rest when his uncle told him the house was his now as he was the only son.

H'lan had not come out at all the past four days. His sisters had stopped by to see him but had gone away when he did not answer the door, no doubt thinking he was out hunting. Their minds did not comprehend that a human's mourning would be different from their own.

H'lan fingered the tooth of Samurai as he lay on his bed. He was depressed. More than depressed. His father had been murdered. His uncles vowed vengeance on the one who had poisoned T'sak but there was no clue as to who it was, his father had had many enemies and Yautja could not accuse warriors without proof.

H'lan wished H'lo'kor was there but he was on an extended hunting trip, earning prestige and adding skulls to his trophy wall so he could win more mates.

There was no one to whom H'lan could turn. His four sisters were busy with their sucklings and they would not understand what he needed.

H'lan started as a heavy pounding came from the front door but he remained where he was. He hoped they would go away.

After a minute the pounding stopped and H'lan laid his head back on the pillow, closing his eyes.

"H'LAN!" The bellow jerked him off the bed and he fell to the floor, his training the only thing keeping him from landing wrong.

He knew that voice and his breath caught in his throat. There, at the door to his room, stood Honored Gor'chec, his arms crossed over his chest and his face scowling down at H'lan. "Get up you sorry piece of rat meat." H'lan, dumb founded, shakily pushed himself up and Gor'chec grabbed him, dragging him to the shower. H'lan had no warning as he was pushed under a stream of boiling water. "You stink. Are you a pup that cannot take care of itself? Wash thoroughly and then come back to your room."

H'lan knew he was burning from Gor'chec's scathing comments and when he returned to his room he found the warrior critically inspecting his armor and weapons.

"At least you had enough sense to keep these in shape even if you did let your body rot. Suit up, we're going hunting."

"But Honored Gor'chec—"

A roar cut H'lan off and he quickly back-pedaled and looked down at the floor as Gor'chec stood before him, his mandibles flared. "Are you talking back to me, young blood?" H'lan shook his head frantically. "Then suit up and meet me outside."

H'lan's blood was pumping in his ears as he donned his armor and weapons, giving them a once-over to make sure they were in shape before he hurried outside to where Gor'chec was waiting. The older warrior took off and H'lan fell in behind him as they headed off to the forest.

H'lan lagged behind Gor'chec at first but an impatient click from the honored warrior made H'lan push himself to keep up with his former trainer.

They went like whispers through the forest, disturbing little as they trekked through the dense jungle in search for prey.

As they went H'lan felt an awakening within him; the jungle called him to the hunt and like any Yautja warrior he obeyed. Gor'chec wryly noted how H'lan's step grew more confident the further they went in, his sulkiness drifted away and once more they became the hunting pair they had been before H'lan went to take his Chiva.

Gor'chec surrendered the lead to H'lan and the young blood felt his chest rise at such an honor. Determined not to disappoint Gor'chec, H'lan strode forward with more caution and the warrior behind him nodded approvingly.

H'lan paused as they came to a clearing and there he saw a large beast with spikes decorating its hide. Looking back at Gor'chec, H'lan watched the older warrior step back slightly as he gave H'lan the honor of hunting the creature on his own.

H'lan nodded and activated his camouflage, knowing that for such a tough creature as this he would have to have stealth, agility and wind on his side in order to get close.

The creature, one of the many animals on the Yautja home world that had not been given a name, ate away at the ground foliage, oblivious to the hunter's approach as the wind stayed in H'lan's favor.

H'lan dropped his cloak when he was within six feet of the creature and let out a challenging howl to which the creature raised its head and turned on him, bellowing its warning to the hunter. The creature reared up to charge and H'lan ducked underneath the massive creature and extended his spear, the sharp end extending straight up into the soft underbelly of the creature and piercing its heart. With a surprised bellow the creature heaved and fell to the ground, H'lan rolling out of the way to escape being crushed.

Gor'chec came up to H'lan as the young hunter pulled his spear out and began to cut away into the creature for the prized meat.

"What are you going to do with the meat?" Gor'chec asked as he leant a hand.

H'lan did not look up as he cut away, "I will take it back to my sisters, they will know how best to use it." They worked silently until H'lan could not bear the silence anymore and stood up, turning to Gor'chec who remained as he was, waiting for the young blood to speak. "Honored Gor'chec," the older warrior looked up at him, "I thought when you gave me permission to enter the Chiva that I had learned all there was that I could learn from you. I did not think you had anything else to teach me but today you proved me wrong. I was ready to mourn my parents' death and neglect myself; I would have been ruined. Thank you, for teaching me yet another important lesson."

Gor'chec nodded, knowing what H'lan really needed was a father-figure. "I will always be your teacher, H'lan, as I will always be to all my students. Now come, your sisters will appreciate this meat but you should keep some for your own stores."

The two hunters finished and left the rotting corpse behind them as they made their trek back to the village.

H'lan's warrior spirit had been re-awoken and so Gor'chec thought the hardest part was over with but little did either of the two warriors know that the enemies of H'lan's family had different plans


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Sorry for the long wait and that the chapter is short but enjoy and review anyway!**

The Yautja tribunal. A ringed space with many tiers and in the center, suspended high above the seats was the trial platform; only lowered when a warrior had to fight for his honor. Most Yautja disputes were settled out of the tribunal, it was only those cases that could not be solved quickly that were brought before the Matriarch of the planet.

H'lan stood next to Gor'chec before the Matriarch and the elders, the males were the six oldest Yautja living on the planet. Their hunting days over they devoted the rest of their lives to making sure that justice was kept. The Matriarch was the tallest and strongest female of the highest ranked clan. Every ten years (in Yautja time) the Matriarch could be challenged by other females from her clan who thought they could take her position.

Standing also before the Matriarch were Fr'uk'so and Mal'ik'so, the oldest son of Juk'so, whom T'sak had killed he day he had adopted H'lan. Fr'uk'so and Mal'ik'so stood accused of having poisoned T'sak.

Both Gor'chec and H'lan had worked relentlessly over the last three months, investigating every scrap of evidence to find the murderer of H'lan's father, T'sak. H'lan had grown frustrated multiple times, brought back in check by Gor'chec's wise council. Finally, their efforts had been rewarded and the trail had led to Juk'so's family. While that family obviously had a motive, revenge for the death of Mal'ik'so's father, but the evidence was not strong enough for an outright conviction.

So here they were, standing before the Matriarch of the planet in a full-state trial. The seats were packed with friends from both families as well common spectators only interested in the outcome: justice.

"Fr'uk'so," the Matriarch began, "you and your nephew, as the leading males of your family, have been brought here today to answer the charges made against by H'lan, son of the late Chieftain T'sak and his trainer the Honored Gor'chec. What is your plea?"

"We are innocent," Fr'uk'so said.

The Matriarch nodded, having expected that response. "H'lan, human son of one of this planet's most honored warriors, are you sure of your accusation?"

"I am, Matriarch," H'lan answered with a formal bow, his status as a young blood demanding the proper respect shown to one such as the powerful female.

"Honored Gor'chec, do you support your apprentice's claim?"

"I do, Matriarch."

"Then it is this court's decision," the Matriarch decreed, "that given how light the evidence, that the innocence or guilt of the accused party will be determined by the Trial of Combat." With the clap of the Matriarch's hands H'lan turned to watch a platform being lowered into the middle of the ring. "The combatants will be judged by their fighting and the losers, whether they be the accused or the accusers, will be executed. You will be allowed only the weapons that this court will provide, may Paya guide the blades of those who are just."


	18. Chapter 18

H'lan felt the reassuring grip of Gor'chec on his shoulder before the hand pushed him slightly toward the platform. H'lan thought of nothing as he grabbed hold of a rope hanging from the platform and pulled himself up, flipping onto his feet when he reached his destination.

Since H'lan was the eldest son of T'sak it was his duty, as the accuser, to meet each of the accused in combat. The first to face him was Fr'uk'so, as the eldest male of the family and the younger brother of the deceased Juk'so. H'lan remembered with clarity the last time he had faced Fr'uk'so, when the warrior had given him such a 'hearty' welcome to the clan. Since that day Fr'uk'so had not hesitated to remind the young man of his defeat and it appeared from his facial features that he was, once again, going to remind H'lan of that day.

Fr'uk'so leaned in close to H'lan as he passed him, "I will wipe the floor with your blood, pup."

H'lan said nothing, though he really wished to make his own comeback but Gor'chec had cautioned him. The Matriarch did not think much of male bragging, but she did value honesty, loyalty and a male who knew when to keep silent.

H'lan flexed his hands, giving a nervous appearance that made Fr'uk'so chuckle. '_Get him as sure of himself as possible_,' Gor'chec had advised. '_The more confident he is, the more off-balance he will be when you show your true self to him._'

The Matriarch raised her hand and dropped it, signaling the start of the fight. Fr'uk'so rushed in with times steps, not the unruliness of an inexperienced warrior but with the ease and cunning of a hunter. H'lan dodged the outstretched arm, that would have hit him in the head, and rolled out of the way. For all of Fr'uk'so's experience in hunts against formidable prey, he was too confident of a victory he had yet to win based on the last time he had faced the human son of T'sak.

H'lan knew that Fr'uk'so had counted on a short match, it was plain to anyone by how the warrior threw his strength in each attack, but the young son of T'sak had no plans to go down at all. H'lan saved his energy, making no unnecessary moves as he avoided Fr'uk'so's attack and then, when he could see that the other warrior was growing impatient, he allowed himself to be hit. The Yautja watching were at various stages of pleased or concerned when H'lan staggered close to the edge, teetering for a moment before falling to one knee.

The only two who were not concerned were Gor'chec, having taught that particular move to his student, and H'lo'kor, who also recognized H'lan's technique from their training days. These two hunters watched with appraising eyes as H'lan baited Fr'uk'so to move in closer, feigning an injury, and then the human moved.

H'lan came up in a rush, not giving Fr'uk'so any time to comprehend what had happened. A harsh jab to the soft part under the chin, followed by a strike at the throat then groin. Fr'uk'so fell to the mat, wheezing for air as the watching Yautja stood up in excitement, wanting to get a better move. H'lan did not cease moving, his enemy must have no time to recover. Leaping up into the air, H'lan came down on Fr'ukso's back, both feet hitting where the spine connects to the pelvis.

Fr'uk'so fell forward, his body flattening out with a loud thump. H'lan reached for the Yautja's tresses, grabbing a handful to yank the warrior's head back. Getting a firm grip H'lan looked up at the Matriarch before he twisted his hands, snapping Fr'uk'so's neck.

Cries of outrage rang out in the stadium, those who had supported Fr'uk'so and Mal'ik'so's claims of innocence. Now Mal'ik'so stood alone, looking upon the dead body of his uncle and lifting his eyes to meet those of H'lan. The hatred smoldering there should have killed the human, but he stayed on his feet, breathing deeply as he readied himself for the next fight.

H'lan had a ten minute rest before Mal'ik'so stepped forward to roar his fury at his smaller opponent.

Mal'ik'so did not have his uncle's overconfidence to cloud his judgment, so the younger warrior did not hesitate in selecting a spear as his weapon. H'lan shrugged his shoulders at Gor'chec, having discussed the possibilities that he would not be able to use the same mode of attack in both fights. H'lan chose the other spear and the two were on the platform once more.

Mal'ik'so and H'lan circled each other, shifting their spears and waiting for the other to make the first move.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Sorry for the wait, but here you go so enjoy and review!**

Mal'ik'so was the first to lose impatience and rushed in, swinging his spear in an arc at H'lan's head. H'lan dove to the side, staying nimble on his feet as he dodged the blow and came behind Mal'ik'so. The Yautja had put a lot of force in his swing, no doubt hoping that he was swinging too fast for H'lan to dodge, and so he stumbled forward when his spear failed to hit his target. H'lan did not use his spear, knowing Yautja hated to see a quick fight, but instead he kicked out his foot to connect hard with his opponent's back, knocking him down.

Mal'ik'so fell to the floor and rolled to avoid H'lan's following attack. The two warriors were all over the platform, exchanging defense and attack stances and generally avoiding contact with one another. The watching Yautja grew restless, eager to see blood again and they began to bark their displeasure at the combatants.

Both warriors became desperate now for the favor of the audience and renewed their efforts to land a blow on the other. The spears sang as they were whipped for the air at great speeds, their wielders only just mindful enough of their movements not to inflict personal injury. The fight had already passed the time limit of H'lan's match with Fr'uk'so when the human made the first mistake.

It was inevitable that one of them would mess up and, despite all his training, H'lan was the first who did.

Failing to judge Mal'ik'so's attack correctly, H'lan paid for his mistake with a hit from the Yautja's spear. The blade sliced into his upper arm, leaving a shallow cut and a reminder to H'lan to move faster next time. The restless Yautja who watched sat back now, finally having seen some action to appease them for a time.

H'lan looked at the bleeding cut on his arm before turning his attention to Mal'ik'so. He had made a mistake, which could have been fatal if he had been a little closer to his opponent. No doubt Mal'ik'so would be encouraged by this and increase his attack with less thinking.

He was right to think so as the Yautja did indeed become emboldened by his mark on H'lan. The two combatants were now fiercer in their attacks, Mal'ik'so taking more of a risk in his strikes and H'lan feeling a strain on his muscles that warned him he was nearing the end of his endurance.

Stumbling slightly, H'lan managed to turn his fall into an attack and speared Mal'ik'so's leg. The Yautja roared and H'lan did not give him time to recover as he moved in, sweeping the Yautja's legs out from under him and then bringing his spear down. His spear pierced Mal'ik'so's hide in the area just between his neck and chest. The watching Yautja were on their feet roaring and they did not hear H'lan as he leaned on his spear, twisting the blade.

"You're dead, Mal'ik'so, your family will no longer trouble mine."

Mal'ik'so choked on his blood and managed to laugh, "You're coming with me, human."

H'lan felt it then, a strange tingling in his cut arm, spreading up into his chest. Despite the intense battle he had just fought, H'lan felt his temperature plummet from being overheated to being ice cold in a matter of seconds. His breath catching in his throat and threatening to choke him, H'lan stumbled away from Mal'ik'so laughing corpse and turned bleary eyed to where Gor'chec stood below.

The elder noticed immediately his pupil's panic and was climbing up to the platform in a second, H'lo'kor close behind him.

H'lan fell to his knees just as Gor'chec and his brother-in-law reached him. "H'lan! What is it?"

H'lan choked, his mind fighting to speak even as his body began to shut down. He could no longer feel his arm, and his legs were beginning to feel strange. There was a tightness wrapping around his heart and he feared that it would be crushed.

"Poison!" H'lan managed to cough out, hearing the surprised gasps from Gor'chec and H'lo'kor as if from a distance. "The blade… Poisoned!"

H'lan was losing feeling all over now but he saw Gor'chec gather him up and hold him close. There was nothing else the elder could do, and they both knew it. Yautja poisons were made to kill, not to allow for any chance of an antidote to be administered.

The arena had gone silent. H'lan's sisters and their husbands and children were there on the platform, surrounding T'sak's only son. They shielded him from non-family's eyes as the poison destroyed his body on the inside. The only sound to be heard was his choking breath, as H'lan fought with his last breath to stay conscious through the pain of his heart drumming erratically in his ears.

Five minutes of agony, five minutes of Gor'chec and his family offering him their silent support, and then it was over.

No one moved until they were certain that the last halting breath had been taken and then every Yautja of H'lan's family threw their heads back and screamed their outrage and grief to the air. Their howls of sorrow made the walls of the arena tremble, so great was their crescendo, and those watching took a step back in fear at this raw display of emotion.

When the last cry had been sounded, H'lo'kor and the other three husbands of H'lan's sisters, stepped forward to bear the body of their wives' brother away. His sisters and their children filed behind them and the Matriarch stepped forward to rest one of the trinkets from her headdress on the young man's body. The remaining Yautja bowed in awe at this token of favor bestowed by their leader on a human, knowing that she was acknowledging his fighting spirit and the just act of his cause against Fr'uk'so and Mal'ikso.

Juk'so's younger children were forced to carry the bodies of their slain to be burned without ceremony, and then the Matriarch ordered the Juk'so's whole line to be made into _etas_.

"For this act of treachery and deception your line shall suffer three generations until you may given the chance to redeem yourselves."

The funeral for H'lan was held the next evening in his home village. The seats of honor reserved for Gor'chec and H'lan's family, while the rest of the village assembled behind them. When the time came it was Gor'chec who let the pyre and started the death chant. The Yautja sang of H'lan's life, a human who had become a Yautja in heart and had brought great honor to his family. They trilled his deeds to the sky, warning those resting in Paya's embrace that a great warrior was coming among them.

Gor'chec stayed by the dying embers long after everyone had left. H'lan's oldest sister was going to erect a totem beside her father's with all of H'lan's trophies and the Matriarch's trinket on it to be displayed for the whole village to see. Gor'chec looked up into the night sky, wondering back to that first day he had seen T'sak's son walk onto the training field.

He still did not know what had possessed him to take the seemingly frail human under his tutelage, but he had never regretted it.

"Paya welcome you, H'lan."


End file.
